Vorlage:Navbox/doc
ACHTUNG ADMINS: Sollte des Verständnis halber ggf. erneut korrekt übersetzt werden. Bitte dabei beachten, dass keine Variablen in Klammern er-/übersetzt werden - danke. Metavorlage um Navigationsboxen zu bauen. Ein Navigationsbox ist eine Gruppierung von in vielfach zusammenhängenden Artikeln sowie verwendeten Verbindungen, um Navigation zwischen jenen Artikeln zu erleichtern. Bis zu 8 Blöcke mit bis zu 8 Inhalten & Gruppenfeldern wird jeder, sowie das Anzeigen der Reihen in einem auf die Säule gegründeten oder horizontalen Entwurf und dem Bilden von zusammenklappbaren Gruppen unterstützen. Jede dieser Optionen kann für individuelle Blöcke oder der ganzen Navbox angegeben werden. Außerdem, Navboxes gebaut mit dieser Meta-Schablone kann innerhalb einander genistet/gezeigt werden. Die Schablone unterstützt auch Anzeigen-Images nach links und/oder Recht auf individuelle Blöcke oder den ganzen navbox. Standard-Navboxen (d.h. diejenigen, die an der Unterseite von einem Artikel eingefügt sind), ist zusammenklappbar und wird standardmäßig autozusammengebrochen (das kann geändert werden, die Autozusammenbruch-Grenze in MediaWiki:Common.js verändernd). Seite navboxes ist standardmäßig nicht zusammenklappbar und zählt zu dieser Grenze nicht. Benutzung } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Beispiele in der Fallout Welt |contentA1 =Links }} Einfache Navbox-Erstellung The box below allows you to create a new with the appropriate layout. Simply enter the name of the new navbox ("Vorlage:Navbox" is automatically added) and click the "Create" button. Parameter } (see the example under "Usage"). It allows the layout of the navbox to be changed so it fits inside another navbox, if the parameter is set to "nested" from within the other navbox. }} . For columns, use unnumbered lists (inserted with *). }} when creating the template. If no editlink is specified, the "view"/"edit"/"discuss" links will not be displayed. }} template call. }} Styleparameter All style options should be used sparingly as they can lead to visual inconsistencies. For examples of useful style, please see the section for style below. Beispiele Einfache Box } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Beispiele in der Fallout Welt |contentA1 =Content A }} resultiert in: } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Beispiele in der Fallout Welt |contentA1 =Content A }} Standardbox mit Gruppen, Blöcke und Köpfe } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Beispiele in der Fallout Welt |headerA =Header A |blockA =Block A |groupA1 =Group A1 |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |blockB =Block B |groupB1 =Group B2 |contentB1 =Content B1 }} resultiert in: } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Examples in the Fallout world |headerA =Header A |blockA =Block A |groupA1 =Group A1 |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |blockB =Block B |groupB1 =Group B2 |contentB1 =Content B1 }} Standard Box mit Gruppen, Blöcke und Bild } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Examples in the Fallout world |image =Wiki.png |blockA =Block A |groupA1 =Group A1 |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |blockB =Block B |groupB1 =Group B1 |contentB1 =Content B1 }} results in: } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Examples in the Fallout world |image =Wiki.png |blockA =Block A |groupA1 =Group A1 |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |blockB =Block B |groupB1 =Group B1 |contentB1 =Content B1 }} Standardbox mit Gruppen, Blöcken und Blockbilder } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Examples in the Fallout world |imageA =Wiki.png |blockA =Block A |groupA1 =Group A1 |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |groupA3 =Group A3 |contentA3 =Content A3 |imageB =Wiki.png |blockB =Block B |groupB1 =Group B1 |contentB1 =Content B1 |groupB2 =Group B2 |contentB2 =Content B2 |groupB3 =Group B3 |contentB3 =Content B3 }} resultiert in: } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Examples in the Fallout world |imageA =Wiki.png |blockA =Block A |groupA1 =Group A1 |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |groupA3 =Group A3 |contentA3 =Content A3 |imageB =Wiki.png |blockB =Block B |groupB1 =Group B1 |contentB1 =Content B1 |groupB2 =Group B2 |contentB2 =Content B2 |groupB3 =Group B3 |contentB3 =Content B3 }} Zuklappbare Gruppen } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Examples in the Fallout world |options =collapsiblegroups |headerA =Header A |imageA =Wiki.png |blockA =Block A |groupA1 =Group A1 |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |groupA3 =Group A3 |contentA3 =Content A3 |imageB =Wiki.png |headerB =Header B |blockB =Block B |groupB1 =Group B1 |contentB1 =Content B1 |groupB2 =Group B2 |contentB2 =Content B2 |groupB3 =Group B3 |contentB3 =Content B3 }} resultiert in: } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Examples in the Fallout world |options =collapsiblegroups |headerA =Header A |imageA =Wiki.png |blockA =Block A |groupA1 =Group A1 |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |groupA3 =Group A3 |contentA3 =Content A3 |imageB =Wiki.png |headerB =Header B |blockB =Block B |groupB1 =Group B1 |contentB1 =Content B1 |groupB2 =Group B2 |contentB2 =Content B2 |groupB3 =Group B3 |contentB3 =Content B3 }} Zuklappbare und nicht-zuklappbare gemischt } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Examples in the Fallout world |optionsB =collapsible |blockA =Block A |groupA1 =Group A1 |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |groupA3 =Group A3 |contentA3 =Content A3 |headerB =Header B |blockB =Block B |groupB1 =Group B1 |contentB1 =Content B1 |groupB2 =Group B2 |contentB2 =Content B2 |groupB3 =Group B3 |contentB3 =Content B3 }} resultiert in: } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Examples in the Fallout world |optionsB =collapsible |blockA =Block A |groupA1 =Group A1 |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |groupA3 =Group A3 |contentA3 =Content A3 |headerB =Header B |blockB =Block B |groupB1 =Group B1 |contentB1 =Content B1 |groupB2 =Group B2 |contentB2 =Content B2 |groupB3 =Group B3 |contentB3 =Content B3 }} Spalten } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Examples |options =columns |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |contentA3 =Content A3 }} resultiert in: } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Examples |options =columns |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |contentA3 =Content A3 }} Spalten und Standard-Zeilen gemischt } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Examples |optionsA =columns |headerA =Header A |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |headerB =Header B |groupB1 =Group B1 |contentB1 =Content B1 |groupB2 =Group B2 |contentB2 =Content B2 }} results in: } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Examples |optionsA =columns |headerA =Header A |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |headerB =Header B |groupB1 =Group B1 |contentB1 =Content B1 |groupB2 =Group B2 |contentB2 =Content B2 }} Seitennavbox } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Examples |position =right |options =columns |headerA =Header A |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |contentA3 =Content A3 }} } |editlink =Navboxbeispiel |title =Examples |position =right |options =columns |headerA =Header A |contentA1 =Content A1 |contentA2 =Content A2 |contentA3 =Content A3 }} Technisches *Diese Vorlage ist recht kompliziert. Bearbeiten erfordert gutes Verständnis von Parserfunktionen & Wikisyntax. * Hilfsvorlagen: ** : Vereint verschiedene Eingabeparameter, berechnet die Zeilen-und Spaltenanzahl für einen vorhandenen Block und gibt das Ergebnis an oder weiter (abhängig vom vorgegebenen Entwurfstyp). ** : Gibt einen ganzen Block von Standard-Zeilen nach angegebenen Optionen und Zellen zurück. ** : Gibt einen ganzen Block von Spalten zurück, entsprechend der angegebenen Optionen und Zellen. * Standardisierte Dokumentation für Vorlagen basierend auf dieser: **